Murder, She read
by Nana No Yami
Summary: (Not Romance) Anna is a fifteen-year old girl who has to deal with the Yu-gi-oh gang and unmask the man trying to murder her, her aunt, and her new game-playing friends.
1. The mansion

****

Hey everyone, Akina here, Here's a new story from me to you, and no, there won't be real romance unless people want it.  
Keys:  
Bakura: Yami Bakura  
Ryou: Normal Bakura  
Yami: Yami Yugi  
Yugi: …Uh, Yugi  
  
Yeah yeah, I know Yami and Yugi aren't brothers but they had to have SOME excuse as to why they look alike.  
And as to why they're separate, this was inspired by a dream of mine so read on and enjoy! Don't forget to review! I'll give you a cookie?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Trudging slowly toward her aunt's house, shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair swaying with each pounding step through the snow, with a bag in hand, was Anna.  
Anna was a fifteen-year old girl who had arrived back in Japan today after her trip to Sweden.  
Muttering about cold and snow, Anna looked up at her Aunt Hannah's mansion, well, it always _looked_ like a mansion to the blue-eyed teen every time she came back after visiting her Swedish father.  
Anna smiled as she saw the fishpond, the water frozen; she would always help her aunt take the fish inside during coldspells. 'I don't want them to become fish-icles, it can't be healthy!' smiling fondly at the memory of her fussy aunt she knocked on the door.  
  
"Ralph, get the door, I'm busy with these kids." Anna could here her aunt call from inside.  
The door opened and Anna smiled sweetly at the butler who opened the door. "Hello, Ralphy."  
"Miss Anna!" Ralph exclaimed. "Lady Hannah, Miss Anna has arrived!"  
"Anna?" Hannah peeked around a corner, "Come child! I have some people for you to meet!"  
Anna did as she was told curiously, she then noticed all the teens in the room.  
Feeling slightly overwhelmed Anna took a step back.  
  
"Anna, dear, Let me introduce them to you. That is Yugi, his brother Yami, Tea, Malik, Joey, His sister Serenity, Mai, Ryou, his brother Bakura, And Seto."  
"Call me Kaiba." The one her aunt called Seto stated firmly.  
"Of course dear." Hannah replied.  
Kaiba's eye twitched as Joey laughed pointing at him.  
"Anyway Anna," Hannah said, smiling at Joey and Kaiba. "They are here for a Battle Monsters tournament that's too far for them to sleep in their own homes."  
"Duel Monsters." Yugi corrected.  
"Right, So Anna, work out sleeping arrangements and introduce yourself, I've got a meeting to attend to."  
Anna nodded sadly, Her aunt always had appointments for various reasons, mostly work.  
Hannah walked out of the room.  
  
"So, Anna do you play Duel Monsters?" Yami asked.  
Anna nodded,  
"Can we see?" Tea inquired.  
Anna shook her head.  
"Why isn't she talking?" Joey asked.  
"Maybe she's shy." Ryou replied  
"Or a coward." Bakura suggested  
"I am _not_ a coward!" Anna exclaimed, hitting Bakura over the head with the bag in her clutches.  
"Temper, temper." Smirked Bakura.  
Anna just glared in response.  
After a moment's silence Mai asked.  
"…Can we play Truth or Dare?"   
"No." Anna responded.  
"But it would help us get to know each other better." Tea said, trying to help Mai.  
Anna sighed "No." She didn't want to _have_ to do something.  
"Come on Anna, It'll be fun." Yami urged her.  
Anna mumbled something inaudible, "fine... As long as you start," Anna said pointing toward Mai.  
"Certainly…" Mai grinned.  
They all sat in a circle; Mai looked around it and said. "Joey, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare." Joey replied, after a moment of hesitation.  
"Okay Joseph, I dare you to…act like a lady for the rest of the game, don't forget the purse."  
Mai tossed him a lady's handbag.  
"Maaaaai--" Joey started but Anna interrupted.  
"That's not how a lady should act _Joseph_."  
The room burst into laughter.  
Joey looked Anna, "Okay, Anna, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth." Anna replied.  
"Coward." Bakura remarked.  
Anna glowered at the spirit of the Millenium ring.

"Okay, why wouldn't you let us see your deck earlier?" Joey asked.  
"It's not duel worthy yet, I didn't want you guys to call it weak." Anna replied with a hint a nervousness.  
"Yugi, truth or dare?" Anna asked.  
"Dare." Yugi answered, as to not be named 'coward' by Bakura.  
"I dare you to… Dance ballet to this song." Anna picked up the remote sitting on the glass coffee table and pressed the 'play' button.  
The boom box on the other side of the room started to play the 'cows with guns song'.  
The room burst into laughter as they watched Yugi do ballet moves to the music, when the song was over, he took his seat next to Anna again.  
"You're evil." He whispered.  
Anna smiled and responded "I know, I'm sorry."  
Yugi blinked before turning to Yami to continue the game.  
"Yami, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare." He responded.  
Yugi looked back at Anna who gave him a thumbs up, Yugi looked back at Yami. "I dare you to…" (makes you wonder doesn't it?)  
  
After the game and tons of laughter, Anna said,  
"Alright that's enough, time for bed."  
There were some 'awe's and some 'boo's  
"So… where exactly are we going to sleep?" Serenity asked.  
Anna then realized she had forgotten to sort that out thinking quickly, she responded  
"Tea, Serenity, and Mai can sleep in my room,  
Seto-I mean Kaiba, can sleep in the guest room,  
and the rest of you will sleep in the living room,"  
"Where will you sleep?" Ryou asked.  
"I guess with you guys in the living room," Anna responded.  
Anna showed them where each room was before returning to the living room with the remaining people.  
"You guys sort out where you're going to sleep," Anna told them, "I'm too tired to."  
And so it ended out Yami, Anna, Malik and Ryou got the sofas while Yugi, Joey and Bakura slept on the floor with inflatable beds. "Night guys." Anna said before curling up and going to sleep, she was conscious long enough to here a 'Night' from each of them.   
  
  
  
  



	2. The beginning of the end

Small whirring noises awoke Anna,  
Anna opened an eye and looked at Yami, who was sleeping on the sofa across from her, he wasn't making the sound she was hearing.  
She opened her other eye, sat up and glanced around fearfully.  
It was then she noticed the contraption above Yugi, it was a wooden machine with metal legs and a large pointed screw going through the middle and ever so slowly twirling down, towards Yugi's forehead! Anna sprang from the sofa where she had slept not two minutes ago.  
"YUGI!" Anna shouted, she dove and knocked it onto its side, getting cut in the process, and unfortunately landing on Yugi.  
"Ugh." Yugi moaned opening his eyes.  
"Oops.. Sorry Yugi." Anna apologized quickly sitting on her heals, removing herself from his stomach.  
"What was the shouting all about, Anna?"  
Anna turned to see Yami staring at Yugi and herself.  
Anna, quickly pointed to the machine that was on its side.  
"It was going to kill Yugi." She stated, obviously shaken.   
Yami swung his legs from on the sofa to the ground, he stood and walked over to the machine.  
"What's this?" He asked, kneeling to rip off a piece of paper that had been tied to a metal leg,  
"It's a note," Yugi observed.  
Yami decided to read its contents aloud.

  
"**Hello children,  
I would like to congratulate all of you on your first rescue,  
you will all die, lucky for Yugi the only talent Anna has is hearing words said or made while she's still asleep.  
By the way, I must say, nice save, Anna.  
P.S. Wtch1yur2bck:at00T**"

  
"Only talent my foot!" Anna growled, crossing her arms over her chest. "I have plenty of talents!"  
Yami and Yugi sweat dropped and decided to not comment on her last statement.  
"What's with that P.S. anyway?" Yugi asked.  
Yami took a closer look. "It looks like a code,"  
"Great! Just what I need!" Anna grumbled throwing her hands up in the air. "A puzzle!"  
  
"Anna, relax," Yugi said slowly, "We'll figure this out."  
"Yugi, you would've been killed and your telling me to relax!?" Anna exclaimed, banging her hands down onto the wooden floor, where she was still sitting.  
A hand went over Anna's mouth,  
"Shhhh," Yami shushed, "We don't want to wake them up." His voice dropped to a whisper.  
There was a groan on the other side of the room, "Too late..." It said.  
Anna jumped at the sudden voice still being quite shaken; she looked over and noticed the one who had spoken was Ryou, the others slowly sat up.  
Anna wanted to mutter that she was sorry for awakening the boys, but after Yami had shushed her she was afraid that if she said something a shadow creature would jump out and snatch her up.  
  
Suddenly the stereo turned on, startling Anna to no end, shuddering at the sudden noise; Anna stood and made her way over to the 'music player'.  
She eyed it carefully, and played with the buttons, the music didn't stop.  
She kneeled on the floor and pulled out the plug.  
Anna was about to stand, when a sudden thump sound echoed through the house, her eyes widened and she ran over clinging to the closet person, who happened to be Bakura.  
"Get off me woman!" Bakura exclaimed, trying to wriggle out of her grasp.  
Anna just clung tighter to his arm, eyes closed tight.  
"If you don't get off--"  
Bakura was cut off by a glare from Yami.  
"She's just frightened, Bakura." Yugi explained.  
"Well, why couldn't she have wrapped onto you or the pharaoh!?"  
At the word 'pharaoh' Anna opened her eyes and looked at Bakura in confusion,  
"Pharaoh?" She repeated.  
Bakura realized his mistake and Yugi tried to cover for him.  
"It's because Yami acts kinda like a king..." Yugi tried to explain.  
Yami grumbled something under his breath, but nodded is head in agreement.  
"What a weird-" Anna was cut off by screaming coming from up stairs.  
"Tea!" Yugi and Yami cried out at the same time, making their way quickly up the stairs.  
"Tea? Oh! The brunette!" It was then that Anna remembered what almost happened to Yugi. "Wait! This is a big house you'll get lost!" Anna exclaimed, trying to catch up to the two boys and leaving everybody else downstairs to wonder.


End file.
